Three Vessels
by NextHokage11
Summary: When Naruto survise a failed asssination atempt at the age of 6 with the help of Kyubi, He lef Konoha to find a master to train him. On his way he meets a kid named Gaara and an OC of mine he takes them with him to find a teacher.


I do not own Naruto

A/N: Before we start I'd like to get something clear. Shukaku has 6 instead of 1 tail. There are other stuff that are different but you'll learn that in the story. So Read and review!

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was always hated in Konoha. He never knew why every villager hated and dispised him. When he was playing in the playgrounds with other kids there parents would take them away and call him a monster. He had no friends because of that and was lonely. Yet he still somehow manage to keep a smile on his face.

Naruto stood in a wood far outside off Konoha. Resently he had just become in contact with Kyubi after that incident...

_Flashback_

_Naruto was in his apartment sleeping on his little bed. He had a rough day and went to bed after he entered his apartment. He slept for hours until he was woked up by something crashing through the window. He got up his bed and turned on the lights to see a bottle. A lit match came threw the window and hit the bottle that was filled with oil and caused a fire._

"_Oh no!" Naruto shouted. He tried putting out the fire but it was no use. He fell on the floor and became uncounciss while red chakra began to leak out. _

_In Naruto's Mind:_

"_**Hey Kit. Wake up" **_

"_Huh. Who was that?" Naruto asked. He stood up to see he was in front of a cage with a note with 'Seal' on it. Behind the bars where a large fox with glowing red eyes._

" _**I am the Kyubi no Yoko." **The large figure said._

"_But... The 4th Hokage killed you." Naruto took a step back after he heard what the Fox said._

"_**He only sealed me inyou."**_

"_So thats why everyone hates me. Well what do you want!"_

"_**I brang you here to tell you if you die I die. Your going to leave Konoha for the time. I want you to find someone who is skilled enough to train you and make you stronger. I can not allow you to be weak and easily die."**_

"_Whats happening to my body right now?"_

"_**As we speak you are being transported somewhere safe outside Konoha."**_

"_And when will I wake up?"_

"_**Soon. But before you go from now on you can easily communicate with me through your mind." **Naruto found himself in the forest outside Konoha._

_End Flashback._

Naruto decided it was time he would camp in the forest and relised he had a large bag on his back. He opened the bag and pulled out stuff for Camping. He set up a tent and went inside. He entered his sleeping bag and went straight to sleep.

The next day he woke up with a loud yawn like he normally did. Since he was in the middle of the forest he couldn't take a bath and just got dressed. While packing up he found a map of the shinobi world in his bag.

"I wonder where did this come from. Maybe Kyubi gave it to me." Naruto said to himself. He stood up and started to walk. The map shown the closest country from where he was Wind Country so he decided to go west. He walked for what seemed like hours until it was night and set up camp.

The next few weeks it was the same thing. He entered the vast desert of Wind Country. It was hot in day and cold in night. After another weak he entered the Hidden Sand Village and decided he'd spend the night in one of the Motels. He came up to a Motel and went to a room on the third floor. Since he had no food he decided he'd go shoping for food. He check how much money he had and had quite a lot. He went out the Motel and looked for some desent shops. While searching he bumped into a kid his age.

"Sorry my bad!" Naruto said helping the guy up.

"Who are you? And don't you know who I am?" The little kid said.

"No. I'm new here. My names Uzumaki Naruto! Whats yours!"

"Sabaku no Gaara is my name. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I'm just staying here for the night. You see some one tried burning my apartment but I escaped with the help of my demon inside m-" Before he could continue Gaara interupted.

"You have a Demon in you too." Gaara said.

"Yeah! I thought I was the only one! Hey Gaara could we be friends?" Naruto asked.

"Freinds?" No one had ever asked to be friends with Gaara. Everyone was afraid of him.

"Yeah Friends!"

"Okay." Gaara said.

"Good. So what were yo just doing?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle tried assinating me. I found out it was my father ,the Kazekage, who ordered him too. I used my sand to kill him. I have the power to control sand." Gaara said.

"Cool! Hey Gaara do you want to travel with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Gaara replied.

"Yay! Well then can you help me find some shops around here to by some food?"

"Sure." Gaara replied. He helped Naruto find one of the best shops in town. Once they were finished they headed for Naruto's Motel and spent the night there.

They woke up the next day and left to go find somewhere to go. During there traviling the came up a docking place a snuck into the ship. After a week the entered Water Country and began traviling. They came upon a small vilage and decided they needed more stuff so spend the night there in the Motels. The started to shop at different places since there weren't much stuff in the shops. While walking Naruto saw a girl without her parents sitting by a shop.

""Hey There!" Naruto said as he approched the girl. She had light blue hair and strange purple eyes. Naruto sorta thought she was cute.

"Hello." She said looking down.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my friend Gaara!" Naruto said pointing to Gaara who just waved. "Where traviling the world in search of a teacher to make us stronger and someone to fix Gaara's seal. We both have Demons in us." Thats last statement made the girl look up.

"Really! I have one too." She said.

"Cool! Then you can join use on our search." Naruto said.

"Okay. And by the way My name is Hikagani Nami. But please don't tell anyone my last name or else they'll try to kill me." Nami said looking down.

"Why?"

"Because In Water Country clans with Kekkai Genkai are feared. All most all the bloodlines are gone and only a few still exist. My bloodline is the ability to freeze and control water(A/N:Sound familiar?). My parents where killed and I escaped. Now I live by myself.With no freinds" Nami said and started crying.

"Its okay. I never knew my parents.And now we're your friends." Naruto saidtrying to cheer her up. Neko stoped crying and looked up.

"Thanks. So what Biju do you have. I have the Seven Tailed Shark Isonade." Nami said.

"Well I have the 9 Tailed Fox Kyubi, and Gaara has the 6 Tailed Dog-Racoon Shukaku." Naruto replied. "Hey wheres a decent shop here with lots of stuff?" Naruto asked. Nami pointed lead them to somewhere with lots of food and they spent the night at the Motel.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Okay thats the first Chapter. I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
